Lovin' You
by Chiba-Michiyo
Summary: Tes mains petites,froides et tes lèvres tremblantes Tu avances comme si rien n'était arrivé As-tu peur de te souvenir de quelqu'un ? Histoire avec les DBSK :
1. Stay with Me

**Eileen**

« Ce n'est pas ta faute si tes mains sont froides » m'avait-il dit. Mais, pourquoi ce n'est plus seulement mes mains ? Pourquoi tout mon corps est-il parcouru de frissons tous plus désagréable les uns que les autres ? Et puis où est-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là pour me réchauffer ? C'est ça ! Je l'ai réellement perdu. Je soupire, je n'arrive pas à me relever, ma cheville me fait atrocement mal néanmoins je ne dois pas être faible, je dois retenter, réessayer jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive. Je suis appuyé contre un mur dans ce qui me semble être une ruelle, c'est la pleine lune. Malgré plusieurs tentatives, je n'arrive toujours pas à me relever, aucuns appuis, aucunes prises. Suis-je si nulle que ça ? Ma tête se fait de plus en plus lourde, et le manque de confort que m'offre ce lieu n'y arrange en rien. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux ressassant chaque image de lui, chaque caresse, chaque baisé malheureusement je suis vite ramener à la dure réalité des choses par la vive douleur que je ressens à l'arrière de ma tête. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je ne me souviens de rien, juste de lui. Et qu'est-ce que ce sang sur la paume de ma main ? Il me parait entendre des voix certes lointaines mais peut-être que quelqu'un me cherche, s'inquiète pour moi. J'essais de crier, de hurler pour leurs faire part de ma présence mais les sons de franchissent pas les barrières de mes lèvres. Enfin, je crois apercevoir une silhouette devant moi, elle est svelte, il s'agit d'une femme brune je pense, mais le peu de luminosité que me fournit la nuit ne me permet pas de la détailler en précision. Il me semble qu'elle sourit… Non, elle rit juste là devant moi ne me quittant pas des yeux. Suis-je si drôle que ça ? J'arrive difficilement à me pencher au sol avançant mes mains à ses pieds espérant qu'elle comprenne que je lui implore de l'aide. Un craquement puis deux peut-être trois je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser que les larmes coulent déjà le longs de mes joues et que enfin mes lèvres s'entrouvrent laissant s'échapper un seul et faible gémissement. Tant qu'à elle, elle se baisse, se mettant ainsi à ma hauteur ne relevant en aucun cas ses pieds du dessus de mes mains. De l'extase, voici se que dégage son regard, elle dévore mes yeux du regard et se lèche les lèvres de plaisir, je la vois lever sa main qui contient une bouteille qui je suppose contient de l'alcool fort vu l'odeur ressentit lorsque celle-ci souffle à mon visage puis ses lèvres s'ouvrent prononçant l'ultime phrase : « Dors ma Belle ! ». Un fracas puis le vide, le néant et lui, son image qui s'efface peu à peu de ma mémoire.

**1 ans Auparavant**

**Jung Yunho**

_Tokyo, Shibuya 6h00_

" Ses vêtements épousent les courbes de son corps avec tant de volupté et de raffinement, une robe turquoise fendue à la mi-cuisse met en valeur ses formes de jeunes femmes au point que mes pas me guident petit à petit vers cet ilumination, cet ange aux doux yeux bleu, je tremble ou plutôt le sol bouge , hein ? Un tremblement de terre ? Puis sa vois douce et chaleureuse devient de plus en plus grave pour enfin me sussurer à l'oreille : "

- Yo Yunho , Get Up , Move Your Body !! Hurle " gentiment Yoochun à mon oreille .

Yoochun s'est toujours levé tôt, top tôt à mon goût. Depuis que je le connais je ne l'ai jamais vu triste, en colère ou malheureux, toujours content, constamment enfin du point de vue extérieur. Néanmoins sa bonne humeur peut-être très dur à supporter, surtout quand celui-ci décide de ME réveiller en sautant sur MON lit !

- Roh BAKA ! Grognai-je , Je commence à dix heures aujourd'hui !

- Oups ! Pouffe Yoochun . J'avais oublié que Monsieur était en Terminal Economique et Social et non Scientifique comme tes superbes colocataires !

Pour seul réponse je lui envois mon unique coussin en plein visage avant de courrir en direction de la salle de bain pour m'y doucher . Le reflet que j'entrevois dans le miroir de celle-ci ne me plait guère, toujours ce même visage, le sien à lui : mon géniteur . Je me tourne afin de jetter un coup d'oeil à la cicatrice infligé par celui-ci il y avait à peine un an, elle est encore visible comme si elle datée d'hier. En ayant marre de ce reflet , je fais glisser mon short au sol puis le ramasse afin de cacher cet abominable miroir ! J'entre doucement dans la douche appréciant chaque contact de l'eau avec ma peau nu, la chaleur de celle-ci , sa douceur . Puis les paroles me viennent toutes seules, comme ça s'en m'y attendre juste en appréciant le moment présent :

I know you're a destroyer without a gun  
Without a sound, the fight has begun  
Suddenly, everybody is turnbout to dark side of the world

The poison drop that fills our hunger,  
Numerously as if we have forgotten about it  
The scenario that repeats; it drives me up the wall

Une larme coule le long de ma joue mais ce sera la seule que je verserais pour lui, la seule .

Une bonne demi-heure après, je rejoins mes colocataires dans notre toute petite salle à manger où d'aprés ce que je peux entendre tout le monde parait de bonne humeur ; après mettre rapprocher de ce brouhaha, je peux voir Yoochun et Kim rire d'un garçon de leur classe pendant que Changmin lance des regards discret en direction de Junsu qui d'après moi est en pleine dégustation de Corn Flakes ceux-ci se rendent enfin compte de ma présence, Kim s'exclame d'un ton dégagé :

- Et, Cendrillon, tu libéres enfin de salle de bain ?

- Oui je pensais que tu aimerais y aller , à vrai dire tu ne sens pas vraiment la rose je dirais même que tu sens l'opposé de la rose, tu vois ce que je veux dire . lui répondis-je tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et en mimant de me boucher le nez.

Ainsi commence les journée en leur compagnie, des fous rires , un café, une accolade et tout le monde est de bonne humeur .

Quelques minutes plus tard je me décide à retourner dans la chambre afin de m'habiller convenablement et non ,seulement vêtue d'un boxe. Junsu est dans la chanbre avec Changmin à vrai dire à chaque fois que je les vois j'éprouve de la commpassion pour Changmin, tout le monde le sait sauf Junsu apparemment , le fait que chaque fois que Changmin croise le regard de Junsu , son coeur explose , son corp fourmille de désir qu'il ne doit laisser apparaitre, cela m'attriste mais ne me regarde pas ce pourquoi je file à mon armoir enfilé un jean délavé et un t-shirt trop grand blanc .

Le sac sur le dos , je descends les escaliers à toutes vitesses , quelle idée de prendre un appartement au sixième étage ?! Je n'emboche qu'à 10h00 mais dois me dépécher pour avoir la salle de musique à 8h00 c'est à dire dans 10 minutes . Je déteste me dépécher encore moins quand la rue est bondée, je hais le regard des gens sur moi cela me gêne bizarre non ?

- Pardon , pardon , excusez moi !!!

Je me décale sur le coté laissant passer cette jeune fille visiblement pressée et qui ne manque pas de me pousser avec sa guitare ce que je pense ne pas avoir été fait attentionnellement , quoique ? Une jeune fille particuliérement belle je dirais même , des cheveux mi longs brun aux épaules, de jolies yeux vert en amande et surtout une jupe plutôt courte !! Malheuresement je n'ai pas le temps de l'accoster puisqu'en regardant ma montre je me rends compte qu'il ne me reste plus que 2 minutes pour avoir cette salle de musique. Direction le Lycée Rakuen englobant environs mille lycéens dont je n'en connais un peu moin d'une centaine, introvertie moi ? non , jamais ! Enfin je suis devant la salle de musique et ça na pas enore sonné , ma main se pose doucement sur la poignée de la porte voulant la baisser afin de pouvoir enfin rentrer dans mon lieu de prédilection mais le chant doux et voluptueux d'une jeune femme m'obligera à m'adosser contre le mur grognant de ton mon être me reprochant ma lenteur mais appréciant ce chant si doux dont bientôt je ne pourrais plus me passer .

Got my headlights shining  
Down an old dirt road  
Smoke my cigarettes  
I should quit I know

The radio's playing  
Old country songs  
Someone's leaving, someone's cheating  
On and on

I think I might like  
The quiet nights  
Of this empty life

'Cause someday maybe  
Somebody will love me like I need  
And someday I won't have to prove  
'Cause somebody will see  
all my worth but until then  
I'll do just fine on my own  
With my cigarettes  
And this old dirt road

See I left another  
Good man tonight  
I wonder if he'll miss me  
Lord knows I tried

But I think that maybe  
The thing that I did wrong  
Was put up with his bullshit  
For far too long

I think I might like  
The quiet nights  
Of this empty life

I ain't gonna sleep  
I ain't gonna dream  
About the things that I used to need  
I ain't gonna cry  
Or go on living lies  
I'm just gonna drive *

**To be continued :)**

* Première parole de chanson tiré de " Force des DBSK"

Seconde parole de chanson tiré de " Cigarettes" de The Wreckers


	2. I've got the feeling

_*Petite apparentée, l'histoire se déroule toujours 8 ans auparavant et ceci juste qu'à ce je notifie le retour à __La Eileen__ du présent. _

**Eileen**

Ma main frotte fébrilement les cordes de ma guitare créant ainsi une mélodie propre à moi-même, les paroles glissent alors hors de ma bouche comme si elles étaient prédéfinis de puis bien longtemps arrêtant l'heure, faisant ressurgir les souvenirs d'un père décédé dont l'absence devient chaque jour plus désagréable que les autres. Chantant cette mélodie qui me trotter dans la tête de puis un moment, je me rends compte que cela fais une heure et demi que je suis arrivé dans mon nouveau lycée : Le lycée Rakuen, et par la même occasion une heure et demie que je sèche les cours, la poisse !! Mais que faire quand notre seul raison de vivre est la musique et que notre vie et vide d'autres sens ?

Je n'ai besoin de personnes et j'estime donc que le lycée m'est inutile surtout en terminale scientifique je préfère que les équations se transforment peu à peu en notes toutes plus raffinée les unes que les autres. Il me faut qu'en même allez en cour du moins mon premier jour, ce pourquoi je décide de fouiller dans mon sac à la recherche de mon paquet de Malboro, peut-être celui-ci réussira t-il à me donner un peu de courage. La guitare sur l'épaule, la cigarette derrière l'oreille, j'ouvre la porte de la salle de musique afin d'en sortir discrètement, me faire remarquer par les surveillants dés le premier jour ne me serait d'aucune utilité.

Alors que je ferme la porte, la présence d'un jeune homme endormis par terre contre le mur attire mon attention, il est assez grands, brun les cheveux court, son t-shirt est relevé comme si il avait glissé contre le mur et la vision que m'apporte la vue de son torse est des plus alléchante, quand j'y pense cela fait bien longtemps que je n'est pas vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Cette nouvelle sensation, m'oblige à poser ma guitare au sol et à m'agenouiller devant ce visage des plus angélique, il est vraiment beau et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte j'avance de plus en plus mon visage de manière à enfin pourvoir voir ses lèvres, pulpeuse dirai-je et même très appétissante puis je remonte petit à petit m'arrêtant sur ses yeux. Des yeux noir, bridés qui à mon plus grand étonnement sont grands ouvert, stupéfaite d'avoir été surprise dans une telle position et si prés de ce visage je me relève précipitamment, trop précipitamment même vu que je me retrouve sur le postérieur.

Puis je l'entends, son rire, oui son rire argentin, quelle chance en plus d'être tombé, je me ridiculise devant un garçon des plus mignons qu'il soit.

-Besoin d'aide ? _Me demande t-il déjà debout, la main tendu dans ma direction._

-Heu … oui s'il te plait. _bégayais-je tout en rougissant, stop il faut que ça s'arrête, ce n'est pas moi je ne suis pas comme ça !_

D'un geste rapide, il me relève avec douceur et grâce, sa main est chaleureuse mais ne reste au contact de ma peau qu'à peine 2secondes.

-Moi c'est Yunho. _M'apprend t-il_

-Eileen, heu je veux dire je m'appelle Eileen. _lui répondis-je_. Je suis désolé pour.. enfin tu vois je sortais de la salle de musique et je t'ai vu …

-Oui j'ai très bien vu ._Me coupe t-il avec un air narquois_. Alors c'était toi dans la salle de musique, tu sais que tu n'es pas toute seule dans ce lycée. _dit-il en reprenant son sérieux._

-Gomen ! _dis-je instinctivement, mais pourquoi je m'excuse et puis quoi encore._

-Pas grave, si jamais tu as envie de quoi que ce soit tu n'as qu'à venir me voir dans la salle de musique, en général je ferme la porte à clé comme ça on est sur de ne pas être déranger. _Me répondit-il tout en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de rentrer dans la salle et de refermer la porte derrière lui._

Mais quelle idiote je fais. Ce gars n'est qu'un prétentieux, un … un … pauvre gars. Mais pourquoi cette sensation reste telle ? Et pourquoi mon regard ne peut-il se détacher de la porte qu'il vient de franchir ? Il faut que j'aille fumer, oublier ce sentiment que j'avais réussis à effacer de mon être et puis de toutes manières je ne le connais pas et je ne veux pas le connaître enfin c'est ce que je voudrais croire mais bizarrement son nom ne cesse de résonner dans ma tête :** YUNHO**

**_To Be Continued :)_**


End file.
